


Shoes

by Em_is_here



Series: Life after Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rapunzel really doesn't want to wear shoes, She does it because eugene makes a pouty face, Shoes, cobbling, is that a thing i should tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel leaves bloody footprints, Eugene has had enough
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Life after Happily Ever After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Shoes

There were bloody footprints on the floor. Not full prints and from the look of them whoever they belonged to had been limping - understandable really. 

Eugene followed them along the corridor and up the stairs and to…

Rapunzels’s room. 

“Oh God.”

He knocked on the door, “Blondie? Is everything all right?”

“Eugene. Come in.”

Oh dear. Rapunzel was sitting on the window trying to wipe her feet off, but not getting very far with it at all. He walked over to her and stopped her hand mid wipe, taking the towel off of her and going to the small pump in the corner to fill a basin of water.

“What happened, Sunshine?” He asked, cleaning her feet properly with a clean cloth. 

“I stepped on something sharp in the town. It hurt but my feet always hurt so i ignored it until i realised i was bleeding. Then i came back here.”

“Sunshine,” Eugene sighed. “You have to start wearing shoes. At least outside. One day, you’ll step on something and the wound will get infected - you can’t just heal any cuts you get now sweetheart.”

“Eugene, I hate shoes.” 

“And the rest of us hate following your bloody footprints around. Just promise me you’ll wear pumps when you go outside the palace. Please, Rapunzel.” 

She sighed and leant forward so her forehead was resting on his, tipped upwards as his face was. “Okay. But only because you asked.”

He leant backward and kissed her nose. “I’ll settle for that. Stay there.” He located bandages for her feet and wrapped them up securely. “There we go, good as new. Now, let’s go to Feldspar and get you a pair of shoes and tell someone about your footprints.”

After locating Old Lady Crowley and her underlings to explain and apologise for the blood, the pair returned to the streets of Corona in search of the Cobbler. 

“Oh, so you’d like a pair of pumps for the princess? Come here my dear.” He gestured to a stool in front of him. Feldspar placed a block of wood under one foot, traced round it then did the same for the other foot, then took various measurements of her feet by tying knots in a piece of string and asked:  
“I assume the point is to feel as though you aren’t wearing shoes at all?”

“Yes. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can. I’m an excellent cobbler. Hardened leather sole, canvas upper should do the trick. Ok, my dear. I’ll bring the shoes to the palace when I’ve made them. You two may go.”

On their way back to the palace Eugene remarked that it was the simplest shoe measuring he’d ever seen. 

“I do hope they aren’t too bad to wear.” 

“They’ll be fine, Blondie.” 

A week later, Feldspar came up to the castle, carrying a small box. 

Rapunzel and Eugene met him in the garden. 

Rapunzel totally didn’t spend twenty minutes just looking at the pair of pale pink feet traps. Of course not. 

“It’s ok Blondie.” Eugene took the shoes from her and kneeled down in front of her and put the shoes onto her feet, then got up and held out his hand to her. 

She took it and slowly stood up. 

“It feels weird, Eugene.”

“I know sunshine. But it’ll be better for you to wear them.”

“Okay. But only outside.”

He kissed her forehead. “Only outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i was having a conversation with Gracie (@Nerdee-gk) on the Fitzfam discord and this came out because neither of us think Rapunzel would last long without shoes. 
> 
> Go check out her account - she's amazing


End file.
